Hojas Sueltas
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Estaba tranquila creando mi AU, llego Ink para ayudarme y después de un rato decidí buscarme algo para beber y comer, al regresar me tope con la noticia de que Error había semi destruido mi creación pero Ink logro salvar a algunos personajes...acompáñenme a ver esta triste historia...ok no AU 100% creado por mi :v


_**Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **AU y/o AU´S: son las abreviaciones de Alternative Universe/s que viene siendo en español Universo Alternativo, son versiones diferentes de algo (en este caso Undertale) pero creados por fans (Este no es el significado real, pero lo escribo para darles una idea a los que no saben XD)**_

 _ **Ink! Sans y Error! Sans no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores (No recuerdo como se llaman :´v)**_

 _ **Undertale le pertenece al gran Toby Fox**_

 _ ***Narra Natsu (osease sho XD) ***_

Era un día normal en mi vida, tareas, trabajos y todas esas weas escolares, me encontraba aburrida en clase cuando se me vino a la mente crear mi propio Sans, había visto muchos Oc's y AU's interesantes pero tenía miedo de que creara un AU y me salieran con que ya existía...me había pasado cuando intente crear mi versión de "Schooltale", tenía ya el AU y la historia pero termine descartándola porque me di cuenta que había 2 tipos de Schooltale...aún pienso en continuarla pero sería después, como decía antes de desviarme, estaba aburrida e intentaba pensar que tipo de Sans seria mi Sans...existen tantos que no sabía cuál hacer sin copiar ni nada por el estilo.  
-¿Que Sans puedo crear?.-susurre mientras veía mi cuaderno en blanco, dure como 15 minutos en pensar hasta que se me vino a la mente Sakura Carda Captor, recordé a Yue y a Kero, ambos guardianes de las cartas Clow, cada uno de los dos regia la mitad de las cartas que estaban bajo el régimen del Sol y la Luna.- Quizás, puedo crear...oh, ¡Ya se!.- comencé a bocetear a un Sans y después a una Toriel, la verdad use casi sus diseños originales pero agregue detalles únicos: A Sans le puse en medio de su chamarra una luna en cuarto menguante y a Toriel le cambie la runa Delta, está ahora era un sol eclipsado por una luna en cuarto menguante y su vestido en la parte de abajo tenia llamas al igual que en las mangas.

Contenta admire a mis nuevas creaciones y sonreí  
-Moon! Sans y Sun! Toriel.- dije mientras lo escribía en mi libreta.- Ahora falta crear el AU, la historia y a los demás monstruos.- busque mi libreta de bocetos y coloque ahí mi dibujo recién hecho, como aun no acababa la clase decidí seguir dibujando mientras aún tenía inspiración.  
 ***En algún lugar del Void***  
Ink Sans se encontraba vigilando los AU's tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien estaba creando algo nuevo y diferente.  
-¿Uh?, parece que alguien está creando un nuevo AU...¡Iré a visitarlo!.- se acerca a donde se sentía la nueva presencia y con su pincel abre un portal para entrar.  
Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que el lugar estaba en blanco, pero no le preocupaba, él sabía que era normal en un AU que recién era creado, al ver que todo se veía normal decide ir a ver al o en este caso a la creadora, volviendo a abrir un portal al mundo real.  
 ***Mientras con Natsu***  
Termine creando a mis nuevos personajes y los dividí en las dos especies que habría en mi AU, pero se me ocurrió en medio de tanta creatividad hacer una tercera especie más poderosa: Sun and Moon!, serian dos monstruos los que podrían usar ese poder: Asgore y Asriel God of HiperDeath, los Moon! puros, por así decirlo, eran Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, Undyne, Sansriel (hija de Sans y Toriel creada 100% por mi) y los Sun! eran Toriel ,Alphys, Baby Asriel (antes de morir),Soriel (hija de Sans y Toriel también creada 100% por mi) y Mettaton.  
Pero en lo que los cree medio me di ideas para la historia, como que Asriel tenía un lado Moon! de parte de Asgore que solo se mostraba al convertirse en God of HiperDeath, y que Flowey era la concentración de todo su lado Moon!, por eso era malvado y sin sentimientos.  
También pensé que con Determinación los monstruos más fuertes podían desarrollar poderes Moon! o Sun!, un ejemplo seria Undyne al ser determinada para no morir adquirirla ser Moon and Sun! y Mettaton Neo seria Sun and Moon, pero ambos al no poder con la determinación y sus nuevos poderes morirían.  
-Ah, se siente tan bien crear algo..., aún que creo que después rediseñare a Moon...Sip, creo que si  
-Wow, se ven muy interesantes tus personajes.- de la nada empecé a escuchar una vocecita en mi mente pero como ya estoy acostumbrada no le tome importancia.  
-Gracias.- respondí mentalmente mientras guardaba mis cosas en la mochila, lista para salir un rato en lo que llegaba el siguiente maestro.  
-Oh, me sorprende que no te hayas asustado cuando te hable  
-Es costumbre escuchar voces en mi mente, a veces me hacen compañía y en otras me hacen tener malas ideas o pensamientos pero eso es rara la vez  
-Oh, entiendo, a propósito, me llamo Ink! Sans  
-Soy Karen pero algunos me conocen como Natsuki, que curioso, te llamas igual que un ...- en se momento capte todo lo que pasaba, ¿Enserio Ink! Sans había venido a visitarme? no era posible, bueno, sí pero no, o quizás sí... ¿Qué demonios?  
-¿Puedo llamarte Natsuki?.- su voz me trajo a la realidad a lo que respire unos segundos de manera calmada.  
-Sí, está bien jejeje, etto, no es por nada pero, ¿por qué viniste?  
-Ah, jejejeje vine aquí porque mientras estaba en el void sentí la presencia de un nuevo AU y como soy muy curioso vine a echarle un vistazo.  
-Oh, ya veo, pues como te diste cuenta solo llevo a algunos personajes creados y aún no creo su historia, ni siquiera aún tengo el nombre del AU  
-Pues puedo ayudarte, mi labor es ayudar a las personas a ser creativas así que puedo darte ideas si gustas.- me quedé pensando unos instantes, no podía creer que Ink quería ayudarme, pero la voz del maestro me distrajo y entre al salón.  
-Será para después, estoy algo ocupada  
-Ah, claro, vendré luego, cuando me necesites solo se creativa, nos vemos Natsuki  
-Adiós Ink.- y sep, así fue como empecé a crear mi propio AU innovador y genial(?)  
 ***Tiempo después***  
Uno meses después ya tenía mi historia creada para mi AU, al menos ya había dibujado a Moon! Sans, Sun! Toriel y a Sun! baby Asriel, pero aún no me decidía por el nombre del AU, estaba entre Sundertale, Moondertale, Smoondertale o Msundertale, Ink me había ayudado bastante a ser creativa y las personas importantes para mi me apoyaban con mi AU, ya hasta estaba escribiendo un One-Shot.  
Todo iba bien hasta aquel fatídico día.  
Ese día, no lo olvidare, un 25 de octubre del 2016, estaba ocupada dibujando en tradicional (a mano) el AU de mis personajes, estaba en la parte en la que mi Frisk iba hacia el monte cuando de pronto llegó Ink y me saludo como siempre.  
-Hola Natsuki  
-Holi Ink.- se acerca a tomar las hojas ya hechas y sonríe, la verdad después de hablar mentalmente decidió mostrarse un día ante mí, pero solo lo hacía cuando estaba a solas.  
-Veo que estas a punto de digitalizar tu AU para presentarlo públicamente  
-Si, solo eh presentado a Moon! Sans, aunque aún pienso en re-diseñarlo  
-¿Porque?  
-Es que siento muy simple su diseño  
-Pues, como veas, pero yo digo que está bien así  
-Lo pensare, bien, quiero ir por algo de comer y beber, ¿puedes esperarme?  
-Claro, mientras veré tu avance  
-Esta bien  
 ***Narra Ink***  
-Vaya, este AU se ve comprometedor, veamos.- me dedique a leer la historia y a ver los dibujos encantado.- Hace mucho tiempo dos razas gobernaban la tierra: Monstruos y Humanos...vaya, hasta aquí va todo como en el original...pero, los monstruos estaban divididos en 2 especies que eran los Sun! y los Moon!, unos manejaban lo relacionado al sol como fuego, tierra, electricidad etc. y los otros manejaban cosas relacionadas con la luna como agua, estrellas, hielo etc. Los humanos temerosos a lo que los monstruos pudieran hacerles decidieron declararles la guerra, esta duro 7 días, los monstruos fueron derrotados y sellados en el subsuelo. Tiempo después, un grupo de 7 niños y una joven se reunieron en el monte, pues, ellos eran conscientes de los poderes de los monstruos y creían que si los liberaban ellos podrían hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad e incluso podrían los monstruos a ayudarlos en tareas cotidianas, entonces decidieron bajar uno por uno, tendrían un mes para lograr su objetivo, si ellos veían que no regresaba el primero en bajar terminado el mes entonces bajaría unos más y así sucesivamente, aunque creían que la joven lo lograría...uh...esta parte esta borrosa.- pase a la siguiente hoja pero todas mostraban líneas de color azul hasta que las hojas eran completamente azules.- pero que...  
-Hola-a Ink  
-¡ERROR!.- lo observe y me percaté de que él estaba destruyendo el AU de Natsu.-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡ESTE AU APENAS ESTABA SIENDO CREADO!  
-Y-Y Por Eso Mi-i-ismO lo estoy destRUyendo  
-No si puedo evitarlo.-con mi pincel entre al AU y corrí en búsqueda de todos los que pudiera salvar, pero, después de un rato fracase, saque a los que pude salvar y los lleve con Natsu quien entró al cuarto con dos tazas de café con leche fría, su bebida favorita.  
-Ink te traje una taza de...-tiro las tazas al piso y yo simplemente sonreí nervioso.- ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI!?  
¡ESTABAVIENDOTUAUYERRORDESTRUYOTODOINTENTESALVARATODOSPERONOPUDEPERDONAMENATSUKI!- Respire agitadamente y ella simplemente me veía aún más confundida.  
 ***Narra Natsu***  
Mire a Ink confundida y después voltee a ver a mis personajes quienes estaban a lado de él.  
-¿Que paso exactamente?.- escuche atenta a Ink mientras observaba el piso, ahí se encontraban partes de las hojas en donde había creado mi historia y todo lo del AU.  
-Y solo pude salvar a tu Sans, Toriel, Asriel, Asgore, Sansriel, Soriel y Mettaton...los demás...-Ink se rascaba el cráneo mientras que yo veía triste a los sobrevivientes.  
-N-No pasa nada jeje...hiciste lo que pudiste.- lo abrace y el correspondió, después me acerque a mis chicos.- Ink  
-¿Si?.- me miro curioso mientras abrazaba a mi Moon! Sans.  
-Sé que no puedes revivir AU'S ni a los muertos pero, si yo fuera capaz de volverlos a crear, ¿sería igual?  
-Ah, bueno, eso tomaría tiempo ya que volver a empezar es algo difícil, tienes que cambiar recuerdos y todo eso, por desgracia aquí no aplica el reset, sobre todo porque la Frisk de este AU ya no existe, aunque la vuelvas a crear si reseteara, todo empezaría desde donde la creaste ósea después de todo esto  
-Rayos...entonces...lo dejare si por ahora.  
-¿Niña?.-voltee a ver quién me había llamado y me quede un poco en shock pues era mi Sans el que me estaba hablando.- ¿Enserio nos quedaremos sin mundo?  
-Amm...pues...yo  
-Pueden quedarse mientras en el Void conmigo o pueden vivir en la OmegaTimeLine, de seguro Core Frisk los aceptara con gusto, ese lugar es para los sobrevivientes de ataques hechos por Error  
-¿Mi AU es inhabitable?  
-Ah, pues solo algunas partes sufrieron daños, algunas cosas están Glitcheadas por lo que no es tan seguro además Error es capaz de regresar para destruirlo por completo o puede que Cross! Sans sea capaz de intentar robar lo que queda del código fuente  
\- O...Toriel, cuida a las niñas  
-¿A dónde iras?.- mamá cabra lo mira preocupada.  
-A cuidar lo que queda de nuestro AU..., niña, dame la capacidad de teletransportarme entre AU'S  
-Pero...  
-Pero nada, ayúdame en esto...  
-Bien, pero no serás el único, Asriel y las niñas te ayudaran  
-Ya que...  
-¿Ink?  
-Solo imagínalo, créalo y hazlo.- cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos Moon! Sans se había ido.  
-¿Lo logre?  
-Sí, él se fue  
-No te preocupes, iremos en un rato.- Asriel me sonríe.  
-¿Entonces quieren ir a la OmegaTimeLine o al void?  
-Al void está bien.- Toriel mira a sus hijas.  
-Ok, volveré pronto Natsu.- todos se despiden e Ink se los lleva.  
-Puto Error

 _ **Y así mis niños, mi AU fue semi destruido por Error…¡PUTO ERROR! Pero aun así me cae bien el weon XD no le digan a Moon….estaré publicando cada vez que pueda algunas historias de mi AU, o lo que queda de el…de ahí el nombre del fic: "Hojas sueltas" ya que serán los recuerdos de los sobrevivientes de mi Au, con base de los recuerdos trataremos de semi reconstruir la historia de mi lindo(?) Universo alternativo, espero que les agrade la historia jejejeje**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto nun**_


End file.
